This invention relates generally to slide rules and in more particular to a product selection slide rule which may be quickly used to determine which product from a grouping of products would be acceptable for given conditions or properties.
It is known to have available to user of products, voluminous tables and charts which contained printed information in regard to each product manufactured by a particular company. In the selection of a necessary product, the purchaser of a product oftentime may be able to use several products from a supplier's inventory to meet a particular job. With all of the product's specifications contained on the voluminous charts and tables, it is oftentimes difficult to compare the products in regard to which products are suitable for various conditions and properties.
In order to aid the purchaser or user of the various products in his selection of the products, there has been provided by the applicant's invention a novel slide rule which enables him to quickly and easily make his desired selection of a product after reviewing the various conditions and properties that he may encounter in using the product.